Some beamformed millimeter Wave (mmWave) wireless networks are configured around accommodating a small number of users or station (STAs). In some beamformed mmWave wireless networks, beam refinement for multiple STAs can be a time and power consuming process as a function of an inefficient beam refinement procedure. In some beamformed mmWave wireless networks, the above-described time and power inefficiencies can be made worse as the number of STAs in the network is increased.